The present invention relates to a detachable boom for fork trucks that is releasably attached but further that is safely retained thereto without dependence on a safety chain.
Existing boom accessories for fork trucks include a frame adapted to engage the forks of a fork truck, and a boom extending from the frame. When lifted, the forks lift the frame and in turn lift the boom and any object hanging on an end of the boom. Sometimes during use and/or due to an incline of the forks or of the fork truck itself, the forks will be angled slightly downward. In such case, the boom accessory (and any object carried thereon) will tend to slide forward off the end of the forks (tines). As a result, a safety chain is used that is hooked between the accessory frame and the fork truck's carriage to prevent the accessory frame from accidentally sliding forward off the tines. However, safety chains have been known to be accidentally shaken off or disengaged (or are not properly installed), resulting in a risk to the boom accessory and the carried object can (and sometimes will) come off. This results in damage to the object being moved and, in some circumstances, can cause injury. A more positive retention mechanism is desired that is less sensitive to operator error and less sensitive to being shaken loose or accidentally dislodged.